The 'Demonic' Rendezvous
by RiifiTriesFF
Summary: Satania never told nor reminisce on her past life in Hell where she took classes like Gabriel and the all the other angels did. Now that she graduated, she's up to her demonic schemes to overthrow Gabriel onto despair... but things take a right turn when she met her own classmate from Hell. [An OCxSatania Fanfic]
1. Part 1

**Hey, guys! This is my first time doing my first fanfiction on Gabriel Dropout so cut me some slack TvT. Anws, I always LOVED Satania-chan and wanted her to either fall in love or have someone to appreciate her :D thus led me into making this OC character ~. Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Part 1: A Nice Treat Wouldn't Hurt Once A While…**

 **[Cicada noises~]**

" _Nyahahaha~ This plan will surely WORK! Gabriel will FINALLY be in despair and acknowledge me as '_ _ **The Great Archdemon Satanichia, Queen of Hell, Pioneer of Immorality'**_ _. Nyahahaha!_ "

a familiar red-headed ' **demonic** ' girl boomed.

She strutted off proudly with her bellowing maniacal laughter passing all the people on the streets giving her a such a worried and fearful look.

She was wearing her usual white hoodie with red stripes on it and wore her usual blue short pants. Her summer slippers were in bright red, her iconic color, with her usual black ribbons tying her ponytail into a loop and black bat pin supporting her left bangs.

 **[The sound of intense sun rays beaming down on top of Satania]**

 _"Nyahahahahah! Nyaha.. haha… ha… ha… phew…."_

she wailed as she slowed down her pace.

 _"Bleh… This heat… s-summer is the true weakness of all demons… What a waste of a perfectly beautiful day…"_

she complained whilst looking around for a shade with thousands of droplets of sweat trickling down her face like a downpour.

After turning on a junction, in the corner of her eyes, she caught a glimpse of her oasis; the only thing that could bring glee for her current complication… that is… a vending machine. She quickly trotted towards the machine clapping her hands happily and as she got closer, an unfamiliar guy with an unusual green hair came into her vision. He was… slamming the vending machine… and spouted some words that meant to be censored.

She quickly regained her composure and stood behind him cautiously. The green-haired guy realized her presence and turned around to catch a glimpse of her giving a very irritated expression.

He continued to stare at her in front of the machine without moving a step. She continued to observe him:

He was wearing a short-sleeved gray sweatshirt and wore maroon short pants that covered his knees. A string necklace hangs low reaching yet almost passing his chest with a wolf-shaped crest imprinted on it.

Before she could say anything, she felt a shiver running down her spine so she quickly looked down to her feet. He turned back towards the machine with a sigh and grabbed his drink.

 **[Clunk!]**

He popped open the can with the sound of sizzling carbonate and drank his chosen elixir illuminating an obvious rejuvenating emotion but without any satisfaction. Satania's feet started clattering out of impatience and envied his current situation. Once after he moved aside, she quickly reached her small pocket on her behind, grabbed a coin and hastily pushed it into the machine.

The unfortunate was bound to happen when it's Satania, specifically, Satania McDowell Kurumizawa… and it did. The coin flew out from her fingers and fell into the nearby drain. She quickly bent down desperately trying to reach the coin but failed.

 _"Pfft…"_

the green-haired boy scoffed at her misery.

Satania pouted and stood up arrogantly.

 _"Hah! It doesn't matter if one silly willy coin fell into the drain. Why? I have more! Nyahahahaha~ Pitiful scoff you've let out. It came run-"_

but before she could finish her sentence, she quickly stopped knowing that he was a stranger. She gave an affirming cough and proudly took out another coin.

 **[Clunk!]**

She quickly grabbed her drink out of the vending machine slot. Her choice was obviously 'Melon' flavored soda which had always been her favorite ever since.

 _"Ew, you like that flavor…? That's the horrible flavored one yet…"_

the green-haired dude implied as he forcefully drank his which was similar to hers.

 _"Nyahahaha~ You obviously have no taste in high quality brewed melon that had wondrously turned into soda."_

Satania yelled patting her chest with pride. She continued herself and was about to open the drink but without hesitation, a white dog flew out and grabbed the can by its mouth. Both stared at the white canine which disappeared out into the distance.

 _"Bad day?"_

he looked back at Satania with a weirdly shaped grin on his face mocking the demon who was now in tears.

 _"S-stupid dog!"_

she yelled into distance rubbing off her tears as she stood up.

After a brief moment, a cold sensation rushed up to her head from her cheeks. The sudden feel caused Satania to stiffen as a can of soda was placed on her cheeks.

 _"Here. I got another one right here. Stupid machine chose the wrong drink, not once but twice, as if it's taunting with me."_

Satania grabbed and popped the can open; sheepishly drank the melon-flavored soda and thanked him.

Now that Satania got a close look at him, he has menacing deep red eyes with a scruffy green bed hair and a perspicacious demeanor.

 _"U-Uh…"_

Satania tried thinking of an appropriate action that would be the best option.

 _"I'm Riifi Tanakami Fenris."_

he introduced himself.

...and that's when it clicked. She recognized him before from her own class in Hell.

 _"You're Kurumizawa-san right? You haven't changed a bit."_

Riifi added.

 _"O-Oh. You're Tanakami-san! N-Nyah-hahaha!"_

Satania continued trying to break the awkward atmosphere away.

 _"Oh, of course, you wouldn't remember. I got suspended from school around July."_

Riifi answered monotonously. He tried hiding his frustration but the memories came back haunting him.

 _"Anyways, you've probably had plans. Sorry to take up your time."_

Riifi broke the tense and placed his left hand in his pockets.

He continued to walk away chugging his drink… but was stopped by a tiny force pulling the back of his sweatshirt.

 _"U-Uhm. T-The great Satania should r-return the favor for a f-fellow classmate. Therefore, S-Satania has some time to spare! Nyahahah!"_

she blushed slightly.

Riifi stopped in his tracks and stayed there dumbfounded by her words but accepted her offer. The two fellow demons decided to take a walk side by side:

 _"U-Uhm, Tanakami-san? What were you doing walking outside in this heat?"_

 _"Hmm, I had nothing to do at home so here I am stuck with you."_

he smirked as Satania pouted.

" _I-I'm organizing the utmost devilish plan to bring upon despair unto my rival!"_

she tried changing the topic.

 _"Rival? Another demon?"_

 _"U-Uh… She's an angel."_

Satania answered which silenced both demons for a few seconds.

 _"A-Angel?! How can an angel do more evil than us demons?"_

 _"I-I asked myself that every day! So don't a-ask me!"_

Satania explained and talked more about Gabriel, Raphiel and Vignette.

After a while or so, both of them reached the park. Riifi walked to the nearby swing and sat down with Satania following from behind right after.

 _"Tsukinose-san huh, so she's here too?"_

 _"You w-would be surprised by how demonic she is! Nyahahaha!"_

 _"S-She doesn't seem demonic last time I talked to her."_

 **[Rattle… Rattle…]**

 _"Uh, Satania?"_

Riffi stopped swinging to pay attention to the current red-headed demon swinging as hard as she could almost reach the sky.

 _"Nyahahaha! I've always been this good at swings!"_

 _"Do we even have those in Hell?"_

Both demons swung excessively without care to competing on how high they both could get. In the end, Satania broke the chains, flew across the park and fell into a nearby ditch which ended the day pretty abruptly.

 _It's getting pretty late, I need to get home to cook dinner."_

Riifi exclaimed after things calmed down.

 _"O-Oh… Uh, Ah! Do we need to contact each o-other? I-I mean... as… fellow demons…"_

Satania added while straightening her front bangs to cover her blushed face.

 _"Oh yeah, right. Uhm, you have a cell phone?"_

 _"Yes! Satania McDowell Kurumizawa always has the latest gadget and gizmos-"_

she said as she took out an old phone model that reeks of the 90s.

 _"Great. Here."_

Riifi quickly stepped forward close to Satania inches away and showed directions on her phone. She can feel the warmth emanating from him probably by how hot the summer was. He has that familiar smell which seemed very nostalgic to her.

 _"Satania? You okay?"_

Riifi asked looking at her current miserable condition where she fell into the ditch with his menacing red eyes as if it's piercing through her own crimson eyes.

Satania stumbled on her words and regained composure nodding slowly having an almost obvious red blush plastered on both her cheeks.

 _"Great. See you when I see you."_

 _"nyahaha-ha… see you some other time…"_

The dusk approaches with Riifi's back turned hands both placed in his pockets walking away from Satania. Her attitude and demeanor changed and she clearly knew that; as if she recognized him. The pounding heart she never felt before, apart from being around with either Gabriel, Vignette, and Raphiel was in fact absolutely different.

As she turned around to walk back home with her clenched fists placed on her heart, Riifi turned around to catch a last look on Satania McDowell Kurumizawa and wondered if she ever remembered what they used to call each other back then. He shook his head and continued his way back home

 **[Throb Throb…]**

This was a time where they might little by little experience an emotion discarded from the world of demons and archdemons.

 _ **Wait, do they even have phones in Hell?**_

* * *

 **So that's it for today! Tried to spice up the romance more for this part but mehhhh, it works better if its slow paced. Anws, thanks for reading and always grateful for your reviews :D. (sorry for all the typos and grammar mistakes TvT)**


	2. Part 2

**Yo! Back for more? Thanks for stopping by! Before we start, I want to put up Riifi Takanami Fenris's biography here so you guys would get to know more of** **him :D so here it is:**

* * *

 _Name: **Riifi Tanakami Fenris**_

 _Birthday: **19th January**_

 _Horoscope: **Capricorn**_

 _Hobby: **Sleep**_

 _Likes: **Sleep, Mobile Games,...**_

 _Dislikes: **Cleaning, Summer, Vending Machines**_

 _Demon Type/ Class: **Wolfién, Fenrir**_

 **And now, let's get right into the story :D**

* * *

 **Part 2: The… conceited… demon?**

 **[Riiiing~]**

The sound of the alarm clock filled throughout the room causing the red-headed demon to wake up from her slumber. Checking the time, it was 7 a.m in the morning; pretty weird for the demon like herself to wake up early in the morning considering it's still summer. Her tiny figure rose up from her bed pushing aside her blanket slowly stretching her fragile arms almost hitting the ceiling. She yawned right after and groggily climbed down the ladder to her living room. Still half-awake, she walked over to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

Giving the most menacing smile and putting up a confident posture, she grabbed a toothbrush and happily brushed her teeth.

She was really excited for today's activity with Gabriel and the others. They planned and decided to go out bug catching. Gabriel refused it at first but after knowing Vignette was the one who planned all this, she took back her words. Vignette can be one of the most 'nicest' demon but when she's strict… she's the most 'abominable' demon of them all.

Satania grabbed a comb and fixed her bed hair tying it into twin tails instead of her usual signature loop but pinned her usual bat pin on her left front bangs. She proceeded to her wardrobe and wore a white shirt and bluish gray short pants to go along with it.

Giving the last look into the bathroom mirror, she breathed out energetically and continued herself towards the door, locking it with her keys.

 _'Nyahahaha! The **Great Satania** shall outwit them all and catch the most bugs!'_

she thought to herself walking jollily along the pavement.

Mischievously, she just had lots of devilish plans to scare Gabriel during the summer. Her plans currently involved in putting the bugs that she caught into Gabriel's bag; truly **demonic**.

Soon after, she saw Vignette walking her way to pick up Gabriel at a corner of a juncture.

 _"Vignette! Hey~"_

the satanic red-head greeted.

 _"Oh, hey Satania. You seemed ready as ever."_

 _"Nyahahahah! The great Satania never gets late to such a grand occasion!"_

 _"Except class."_

Vignette added making Satania stick out her tongue hitting herself in a head like some kind of anime gag.

The two demons proceeded to chit chat while walking towards Gabriel's apartment meeting Raphiel along the way. In front of Gabriel's doorstep, Vignette steps forward to knock the door but alas... there was no response. Vignette proceeded to knock the door a second time with a forced smile and again, no response was given.

 _"…"_

The hair on the back of Satania's neck started to stand up in fear with sweat droplets pouring down on her temple. Raphiel, as usual, stood there blatantly with her cheesy smile.

Vignette repeatedly knocked the door with a harder force yelling Gabriel's name out but still, no response. Now, wings and horns are starting to appear on Vignette as her face twitched with annoyance. Her left hand slowly approached the door knob and with a quick twist, the door opens.

 _"Oh hey, seemed like it wasn't locked after all!"_

Satania exclaimed.

Moments later, the door knob falls down to the ground with a loud thud. Satania took back her words.

 ** _"Shall we enter?"_**

Vignette asked giving out a menacing aura. Without any response, Satania and Raphiel obeyed and entered obediently.

 **[CENSORED: This scene is too violent :D]**

 _"Nyahahaha! Satanichia shall outsmart all the insects and catch the rarest one of em all! Raise all of my_ armies _into my familiars, Nyahahaha~"_

Satania boasted with excitement swinging her bug net side to side.

 _"A beautiful day like this cannot be wasted! Might as well dwell ourselves with the Japanese culture"_

Vignette smiled looking at Gabriel. Gabriel twitched with fear shaking her head intensely agreeing to Vignette.

"Yaa~ I heard about a rare insect called **[ #$ #$ ]** out in the woods~ The size of Gab-chan's apartment~"

the white-haired angel initiated another topic. Satania gulped slightly with her smile now becoming crooked.

"Eh~ If Satania-chan can conquer the insect and make it into her familiar, the world would be in her hands~"

Raphiel added with her eyes starting to twinkle in excitement.

"Eh. Insects like that exist?"

Satania turned her head around to look at Raphiel; her enthusiasm now slowly fading away. Raphiel covered her mouth trying to hide her laughter enjoying her tease.

Upon arriving at a small park, Vignette proceeded to take out her phone.

 _"It looks like we're at a right place. Here it is"_

she said as she pointed forward towards the creepy woods close to the park.

The forest was dark with tree canopies mostly obstructing the grounds from sunlight; the creaking sounds of crickets and howling wolves from afar can be heard. The girls just stared blankly, awed by such aura seeping out darkness.

 _"E-Eh… a-are you sure this is the place Vignette?"_

Satania asked for affirmation.

 _"I-It seems like this is the place from the popular searches in_ **Qoogle** _…"_

Vignette showed her phone screen.

 _"Yay~ Go, go! Satania-chan!"_

Raphiel cheered out pushing the stiffened red-headed demon closer to the forest.

 _"N-Nyahahaha! The Great Satanichia shall conquer this forest and prove she is the strongest one among all!"_

Satania yelled out loudly hoping she would be encouraged by what she said but alas, she didn't. Trying to muster up her courage, she stepped forward little by little approaching the forest slowly.

 _ **"Boo."**_

Gabriel muttered.

Satania screeched out loudly running back to the girls hiding behind Raphiel. Realizing it was Gabriel, she coughed confidently and approached the woods.

* * *

 **[Kaw~ Kaw~]**

The evening rays shone dimly on the green plains of the park with the flock of crows passing by. The four girls lied down on the seemingly soft grass looking up into the fade-orange sky.

 _"N-Nyahahaha! The insect did not come out at all! Too frightened by the **Almighty Satanichia**!"_

Satania beamed out staring out into the distance in the vast sky.

Before Satania stood up, she heard the sound of Raphiel holding her laughter but ignored it. Vignette packed up their insect cages, their nets and lunch boxes; Gabriel who's already taking a snooze.

All four girls journeyed back home walking on the same way at first but separated ways upon reaching a four-separated path. Satania threaded along the pavement skipping and hopping along the way back to her apartment. The road got darker and finally, the only thing that illuminated the road was the street lights. The obvious dunce Satania wouldn't care as she was the proud, almighty 'demon' but strangely enough… she felt someone was following her from behind. Being extremely cautious, she peeked behind her while continuing to walk step by step. A white figure could be seen silhouetting from afar slowly approaching closer and closer to the now frightened demon.

 _"W-Whose there?!"_

Satania yelled turning to look behind.

 _"S…atania….-chan….."_

the voice slowly got louder and louder.

Chills ran down Satania's spine as she stiffened as hard as stone; she couldn't move her legs or hands. And that's when she remembered exactly what Raphiel told her earlier about the haunted streets to her apartment. Being the **'Satania'** she was, she proudly claimed a puny ghost wouldn't scare her at all… but for this case… it certainly did.

With the figure slowly approaching her, she started to sound out a little.

 _"H-Help… anybody…"_

 _"Kurumizawa-san?"_

someone spoke out and patted her on the back.

 _"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"_

Satania passed out.

 _"K-Kurumizawa-san?!"_

The white figure **[giving out the most unpleasant laugh]** started to disappear as soon as she passed out into the distance.

 **[-Satania's Subconscious-]**

 _"Kumi-chan?! Kumi-chan!"_

 _"Rii-kun?"_

 _"Y-You okay?!"_

 _"…w-what happened…"_

 _"Kumi-chan! KUMI-CHAN!"_

The distant voice seemed so close ringing through Satania's head. The vision in front of her seemed blurry yet it seemed so clear. The unknown voice calling her **'Kumi'** … she felt like she heard it before… yet… she didn't recognize it… the voice…

 **[-Vision getting clearer-]**

 _"Kurumizawa-san?!"_

 _"R-Rii…-kun?"_

 _"…"_

 _"Tanakami-san!"_

The red-headed demon flustered at her current situation realizing she was being held by Riifi. She moved her head forward trying to put some distance between herself and Riifi but unfortunately **[not]** , she bumped her head into Riifi's forehead but putting some distance worked out.

 _"T-Tanakami-san? What are you doing here?"_

 _"Y-You passed out when I tried to approach you."_

 _"A-Approach…? T-Then **you're the ghost!** "_

 _"Eh. Ghost?"_

Realizing it was her own embarrassment, she blushed deeply in red.

 _"Y-Y-You, BAKAMONO!_ **[a pun from Bakemono (ghost) and Baka (stupid)]** _"_

 _'B-Bakamono? This b ## $ '_

Riifi thought to himself in his mind.

* * *

 **[Clunk!]**

 _"… this f#$ ing machine…"_

Riifi said as he slammed the vending machine as a can of 'Melon' soda pop came out of the slot.

 _"Here."_

Riifi handed the soda trying to avoid Satania's glare.

 _"H-Hmph… The **Great Satanichia** doesn't need pity from a B-Bakamono b-but if you insist…"_

she said as she accepted the drink bashfully.

They both sat on the bench beside the vending machine where they met each other. Satania drank her drink gulping cautiously whereas Riifi tried not looking directly at her direction to break the awkwardness away.

 _" **Erhem**. A-About the matter that happened earlier…"_

Satania tried initiating a conversation first.

 _"Uh… S-Sorry."_

she continued her sentences quietly while looking down her feet.

 _"Hmmm…?"_

 _"I-I said s-sorry…! T-There!"_

she turned her head to look at Riifi trying to show that she's being honest.

 _"O-Oh. I heard you the first time. It's just that I never thought I heard that from you."_

Satania pouted and turned her head away.

...

 _"Yanno… This kinda reminds me of us from before-"_

Riifi stopped between his sentences knowing he had said too much.

 _"Before?"_

Satania asked him back.

 _"N-Nothing. Let's go. We wouldn't want to get back late."_

Riifi stood up hesitantly walking away from the bench.

 _"W-Wait! Tanakami-san! Please!"_

 _"Well, you better be quick then."_

As Riifi stepped, little by little, further away from the bench. Personally, he felt really uneasy leaving her behind but he did it anyway. He wouldn't stop walking, he wouldn't stop moving.

 _ **'What are you doing idiot. Stop moving.'**_

he thought to himself.

Just before he could've turned around, the sound of a can be dropping to the floor could be heard.

 _"Kurumi-"_

Before he can finish his sentences, a pressure was felt on his chest realizing it was Satania. Her eyes were closed tightly with tiny visible tears with her hands tightly clenching Riifi's shirt. Satania was a narcissist, clumsy, dimwitted and just plain unbearable sometimes but from his eyes, she looked like a kitten; feeble, so fragile that she could break. He knew well that she was frightened at something, either a person or a creature. As a matter of fact, he knew well what she was frightened of. Right now, the raucous ever so enthusiastic demon; the all so high and mighty soon-to-be ruler of Earth is just… an ordinary girl.

 _"K-Kurumizawa-san… Uhm... You… okay?"_

The red-headed demon slowly opened her eyes revealing her watery eyes as if tears could come out flowing anytime soon. After seeing that Riifi was so close to her, she quickly turned almost crimson in embarrassment flabbergasted by their distance. She quickly stepped away and turned around trying to regain her composure.

 _"Y-You know that I won't just leave you alone there right? Who would do such a thing?_ **[Raphiel Shiraha Ainsworth, Gabri-]** _"_

 _"…I-I…"_

...

Riifi sighed heavily and turned around.

 _"C'mon. Let's just get you home."_

Both of them started to walk back together; Riifi at the front and Satania at the back. Thinking back at their previous state, both of them couldn't help but get flustered by it.

...

 _ **'sigh. Kumi-chan…'**_

* * *

 **'WHOA WHOA! That's some steamy content…' is probably what you readers are thinking ;) Either way, seems like Riifi and Satania had an interesting backstory before if I might say so myself :^) Anywho, we'll just have to find out together about this interesting 'rendezvous' ;) [Again, I apologize for any flaws or mistakes that were terribly written in this chapter. I was 'too absorbed' in writing it ;) Pls forgive me TvT]**


End file.
